


love me harder

by rosyyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Engaged Ryeonseung, I'm so sorry Yohan, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top seungwoo, bottom seungyoun, lawyer seungwoo, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: in his everyday life, seungwoo is a giver, a natural born leader, practically stumbling over himself to help anyone in need. he’s infamous for taking on more cases pro bono than almost any lawyer currently practicing in seoul.but when it comes to seungyoun, he takes. seungwoo will take pieces of seungyoun that the younger didn’t even know he had to give in the first place. he takes until seungyoun is spent and breathless and the ring on his finger feels like it’s burning his skin because he knows he’s given himself to seungwoo forever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> this work is in the same au as my gyulcat fic, 'in another time and in another place', but it is not necessary for you to have read that! all you need to know is that seungwoo runs a law firm, seungyoun is a former stripper, and they are in love ^^

seungwoo hates being late. even now, when he’s his own boss with no one to tell him off except for wooseok’s subtle glares, he can’t stand it. this is why he’s practically running into the office at 8:59, tie undone and hair disheveled, but  _ not late _ . 

“are you okay, mr. han?” yohan calls from behind the front desk. he’s the firm’s new receptionist, still unused to seeing seungwoo in any state but the perfection he usually is. in all honesty, yohan’s not yet qualified for the job. unfortunately, neither seungwoo or wooseok could resist the younger man’s puppy dog eyes when he told them how badly he needed the job to round out his law school applications. 

“fine yohan, thank you.” seungwoo pants, barely glancing at the younger as he makes a beeline for his office.

“mr. han, there’s a client waiting for you.” yohan calls. seungwoo nearly doesn’t hear the receptionist’s words, but he freezes in his tracks when they finally process. 

“what?” the lawyer spins on his heel, rushing back to the reception desk to straighten his tie. “who? i thought i didn’t have any appointments until noon.” yohan stammers, unsure of how much detail to give.

“uh, he insisted on seeing you.” seungwoo rolls his eyes. 

“fine. could you bring us coffee, please?” yohan nods at seungwoo’s back as the elder finally goes to meet his client.

what awaits seungwoo on the other side of the oak door of his office is a sight. 

his fiance, seungyoun, is sitting on his desk. despite seungyoun’s height, his feet are dangling above the floor, swinging back and forth like an impatient child (which he apparently is).

“you’re late.” seungyoun huffs. it takes several moments for seungwoo to catch his breath, let alone to respond. he’s been rendered speechless by the fact that seungyoun is seemingly wearing nothing except for knee high socks and the plush fur coat that seungwoo bought him last christmas. the coat brushes along seungyoun’s bare thighs, buttoned up just past his belly button. 

“you’ll have to excuse me. my fiance was in the bathroom all morning, though he refused to tell me what for.” seungwoo finally replies, one eyebrow raised. 

“engaged, mr. han? that’s a shame.” seungyoun tuts, feigning interest in one of his perfectly manicured nails. 

“how did you get in here?” as tempting as keeping up the act is, seungwoo’s curiosity gets the better of him. 

“your receptionist let me in. what a cute little thing.” 

“dressed like  _ that _ ?” seungwoo is mortified, if only for yohan’s sake. 

seungyoun shrugs as if to say  _ “so what?''.  _ his jeans and sweater are, in fact, stuffed in one of the drawers of seungwoo’s desk, but he decides to keep that information from his fiance for the time being. 

“how long have you been planning this?” seungwoo demands, setting down his briefcase and suit coat before moving to stand in between seungyoun’s spread thighs. 

“since you fell asleep on me last night. waited all day for you to come home and fill me up…” the younger pouts, looking up at seungwoo through his lashes. 

“you really think i’m gonna fuck you in my  _ office _ , seungyoun? god you’re greedy.” seungwoo remarks lowly as he grabs seungyoun’s chin between his thumb and fingers.

“but i pull it off, don’t i?” seungyoun asks, eyebrows raised like he already knows seungwoo’s going to give in. and the elder would have, if his phone didn’t ring at that exact moment. 

“hello?” seungwoo sighs, picking up the receiver. he’s silent for a moment, listening to the other end of the line. “ _ today? _ ” seungyoun doesn’t like the sound of that. the younger lets out a little whine, already protesting the idea of seungwoo turning his attention to anything or anyone else. two fingers quickly fill up seungyoun’s mouth, to quiet him as well as to say  _ ‘i haven’t forgotten about you’ _ . seungwoo huffs into the phone again. “fine, give me half an hour. i’ll send the documents over.” 

seungyoun looks on the verge of tears as seungwoo leaves his mouth empty, pulling back to move to the other side of his desk.

“come here baby,” the elder calls, stopping seungyoun’s words of pleading before they can even start. seungyoun follows, hoping he’ll get to occupy seungwoo’s lap while he works, but the elder obviously has other plans. his eyes are cast downwards, towards the space in front of his desk chair.  _ oh. _

“if you can be patient for me, i promise i’ll take care of you doll.” seungwoo’s voice suddenly drops in pitch from the mental image of seungyoun on his knees. seeing the way seungyoun hesitates, he continues. “only half an hour.” 

seungyoun knows he shouldn’t distract seungwoo from his work, especially not when he already hijacked his office on the false pretense of urgent wedding planning matters. so, he simply nods and takes his place at seungwoo’s feet. it’s familiar, both the position and the subservient headspace it throws seungyoun into. 

“yes, sir.” seungyoun mumbles, nuzzling his cheek against seungwoo’s knee gently.

“what a good boy.” the tell tale sound of seungwoo undoing his belt already has seungyoun’s mouth watering. it’s a sharp drop in tension from how they were before the phone rang, but seungyoun doesn’t mind. as strict as seungwoo is, he's also fair, and seungyoun knows he’ll earn a reward for being a good cock warmer. 

for a while, the only sounds that fill the room are seungwoo typing out emails and seungyoun’s muffled sighs of content around his cock. seungwoo lets a hand fall to pet seungyoun’s dark hair when he can, but a sudden knock at the door stills his movements.

“come in.” seungwoo answers calmly. it should make seungyoun panic, the thought of someone else in the room, but he doesn’t move. he’s hidden behind seungwoo’s desk and even if that weren’t the case, seungyoun’s never been shy about letting the world know who he belongs to. 

“ _ oh. _ did seungyoun-ssi leave already?” a soft voice that seungyoun recognizes as the secretary asks.

“mm, he had to meet with our wedding planner.” seungwoo’s hand resumes gently stroking seungyoun’s head as he speaks.

“s-should i leave the coffee?” 

“sure, that’s fine.” seungyoun hears the clatter of a tray and yohan’s shaky exhale. half of him feels bad for the obviously intimidated boy, while the other half is even more turned on at seungwoo’s undeniable air of authority. “oh, and yohan?”

“yes?” yohan asks, and seungyoun can hear the way even the one word quivers.

“i hope you know not to let any actual clients into my office without me.” 

“of course mr. han. seungyoun-ssi just asked to surprise you.” 

“mm, he did.” seungwoo suddenly grips seungyoun’s hair, tearing a soft moan from his throat that can’t go unnoticed. in that moment seungyoun would do anything to see the heat rising on yohan’s cheeks. “thank you yohan. that’s all.” 

once the door clicks shut again, seungwoo spares a glance down to seungyoun. the younger’s eyes have gone a little glassy. the humiliation of almost being caught only made him more desperate. 

“you wanted yohan to see you, didn’t you baby?” seungwoo asks, glancing at his computer screen once more before finally turning his full attention to his fiance. even if he could admit the answer, seungyoun can’t exactly speak around the cock in his mouth, so he settles for a choked whimper in response. “i know you want everyone to know what a good fuck-toy you are for me, but i’m gonna need you to keep quiet doll.” 

finally, seungwoo lets seungyoun answer as he eases his cock out of the younger’s mouth. 

“please.” seungyoun exhales. before arriving at seungwoo’s office, seungyoun had every intent to be the hell raising brat they both knew he could be. he’d tease seungwoo with his outfit and his comments about yohan, get fucked hard over a desk, and moan loud enough for everyone in the office to hear. 

“if you make a sound i’m not letting you cum for a week,” the elder warns. seungyoun doesn’t have time to snap out a reply before seungwoo is trapping him in a bruising kiss. he pulls at seungyoun’s bottom lip with his teeth roughly. seungwoo crowds seungyoun with a hand on either one of hips and the younger feels so  _ small _ , despite the similarity in their builds. on days like this, all it takes is a stern gaze or strong grip from seungwoo to turn seungyoun from his usually high-energy, strong-willed self into a pretty, pliant doll.

“please.” seungyoun whines. the amount of effort it takes to keep his voice low is painful. 

seungwoo shushes him but continues nonetheless. 

“can i see what you’ve got under here baby?” the elder asks as his slender fingers run along the hem of seungyoun’s coat. a gentle nod is all seungyoun can manage, mind already hazy with thoughts of seungwoo working him open while he’s bent over the desk beneath him. 

seungwoo should have expected as much, but his breath still catches in his throat when he’s met with the sight of black lace set against the curve of seungyoun’s hip bones. 

his cock is already straining against the delicate fabric, pre-come wetting the waistband. seungwoo hasn’t seen this pair of panties before, confirming his suspicions that seungyoun’s had this scheme in mind for a lot longer than twelve hours. 

“this for me?” seungwoo breaths into seungyoun’s neck. he mouths at the skin there, so soft and vulnerable, just asking to be bruised. 

“always.” that’s all the affirmation seungwoo needs. he brings the heel of his palm down to grind against seungyoun’s cock, eliciting a pained whimper from the younger. seungyoun lets his head fall back and his thighs spread even wider, every movement conveying that he is seungwoo’s to take. 

in his everyday life, seungwoo is a giver, a natural born leader, practically stumbling over himself to help anyone in need. he’s infamous for taking on more cases pro bono than almost any lawyer currently practicing in seoul. 

but when it comes to seungyoun, he  _ takes _ . seungwoo will take pieces of seungyoun that the younger didn’t even know he had to give in the first place. he takes until seungyoun is spent and breathless and the ring on his finger feels like it’s burning his skin because he knows he’s given himself to seungwoo forever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“good job staying quiet baby,” seungwoo coos, genuinely impressed at seungyoun’s restraint. “think you can keep it up while i fuck you?” 

seungyoun’s breath hitches audibly. “yes, promise.” 

“i don’t know, doll,” the elder hums as he pulls seungyoun’s coat from his shoulders, “wooseok’s right next door. one little noise and he’ll know how much of a whore you are.” 

the thought makes seungyoun’s throat dry and his cheeks burn. all he can manage in return is a faint whimper, silently asking seungwoo to return his hands to their previous position. what he gets is even better.

“bend over for me.” seungyoun slides off the desk and turns to press his chest against it. the soft fur of his coat brushes against his hardened nipples making him mewl, always so sensitive there. he feels the material of seungwoo’s suit pants press up against his raised ass, and seungyoun can’t help but shiver at the contrast between their states of dress.

in one swift move seungwoo pulls seungyoun’s panties down to his thighs, drawing a pathetic whine out of the younger. 

“oh baby,” the elder sighs in mock pity when he sees the state of seungyoun’s hole. “that desperate for me?” it’s been a few days since they had time for anything more than a rushed blow job, so seungwoo knows the lube glistening around seungyoun’s pink entrance is his own doing. 

“need you.” seungyoun whines as he presses back against seungwoo’s cock which, to his delight, is straining through his pants. the elder effectively quiets him with the feeling of his finger tracing around seungyoun’s rim. 

“but you don’t need my fingers right?” seungwoo asks in the same tone that always makes seungyoun lightheaded with how dumb he feels. “doll’s always loose and ready for me to use?” 

“s’whatever you want hyung.” the younger mewls. “just use me please.”

“so sweet for me.” seungwoo quietly marvels at how desperate seungyoun is for him now. if they had more time, seungwoo might use his fingers to be sure seungyoun is comfortable. given their current circumstances though, he prefers to keep things quick. “stay still okay?” 

seungyoun grips the edge of the desk with all the strength he has left. behind him, he can hear seungwoo loosen his tie and belt again. in what is, quite literally the most unprofessional move of his career, seungwoo grips his cock and slowly pushes into seungyoun. 

despite his best efforts, seungyoun keens softly as he finally feels seungwoo fill him up. it really has been too long. seungwoo can only pray that no one calls for him in the next half hour. 

“harder hyung please.” seungyoun begs quietly, after barely giving seungwoo enough time to push all the way in. 

“i thought i was supposed to use you, doll? why are you telling me what to do now?” seungwoo’s voice is so even and controlled it sends a shiver up seungyoun’s spine. 

“don’t know.” the younger whines, and it’s true. seungwoo is simply that good at making him fall apart, no matter when or where. he moves quickly as he fucks seungyoun, drawing out just far enough to keep quiet when pushing back in. 

the coat across seungyoun’s shoulders keeps seungwoo from holding him the way he’d like, but he’s willing to let it go when seungyoun looks this pretty. seungwoo thinks of seungyoun stumbling out of his office once they’re finished. he pictures him walking with weak knees and glassy eyes past yohan’s desk, whose face would no doubt be flushed as well. 

lost in his thoughts, seungwoo forgets to take in the boy in front of him for a moment. seungyoun is already a mess, whining and keening as seungwoo’s fingers press deeper into his skin. every one of his breaths is fogging up the top of seungwoo’s desk, and he may start to drool onto it soon if he’s not careful. 

it occurs to seungwoo far too late that he shouldn’t come inside seungyoun. the younger doesn’t seem to have a plug on him, and seungwoo is not subjecting his office’s elderly custodian to that clean up job. 

“i need you to give me your mouth, okay baby?” seungwoo instructs shakily. 

“not yet, hyung. please.” seungyoun replies, voice small. he feels like he’s been on the edge since seungwoo walked in the room, so seungyoun refuses to come without his fiance inside him. “said you’d take care of me.”

seungwoo did say that, didn’t he?

“okay doll.” seungwoo replies in his most soothing voice. with one hand he reaches past the plush fur of seungyoun’s coat to grip his cock. seungyoun immediately whines high in his throat. if he’d waited just a few moments more, seungwoo knows there’s a good chance seungyoun would have come untouched given how hard he is. the precome makes it easy for seungwoo to slide his palm along the length of seungyoun’s cock. 

“please.” seungyoun whispers. they both know it’s not often that seungyoun is so desperate, so willing and obedient. he loves to cause trouble at every given opportunity, whether it be trying to pass seungwoo’s nephew as their own child, installing a stripper pole in their bedroom without consulting seungwoo, or as of today, turning up at seungwoo’s office in little more than lingerie. 

seungwoo’s basking in every second of this rare moment. he moves as slowly as possible while still satisfying seungyoun, just to take in the younger’s blissed out expression. his breath picks up just slightly, and seungwoo knows he’s close.

_ “hyung!”  _ seungyoun shouts as he comes suddenly. their cover is no doubt blown, but seungwoo can’t find it in himself to care as he coaxes seungyoun through his orgasm. 

“shh, doll. i’ve got you.” seungwoo manages to catch most of seungyoun’s mess in his hand, making the younger shudder as he feels it spread along his length. 

it takes a minute for seungyoun to stop shaking, and a lot of willpower on seungwoo’s part to not come after seeing his fiance fall apart like that. surprising seungwoo even further, seungyoun willingly lifts himself off seungwoo’s cock and drops to his knees. 

“so good for me.” the elder exhales in awe. seungyoun reaches up to grasp seungwoo’s cock in his small palm. he looks completely at peace upon feeling seungwoo’s weight again, eyes falling shut and tongue lolling out reflexively. 

two voices pass by the door, one of which seungwoo knows to be wooseok’s. it shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. he’s never been one for public sex or even teasing before now, but seungwoo feels himself getting closer by the second. 

“going to swallow it all?” seungwoo asks, returning his attention to seungyoun. at the moment, the younger can only manage to nod. “promise me baby.” 

seungyoun nods again as a tear slips down his cheek. the image is too much for seungwoo, and he comes on seungyoun’s tongue. as promised seungyoun swallows it all dutifully, even darting his tongue out to wipe the excess from his lips. 

as he comes down from his high, seungwoo has to laugh. only seungyoun could make him do... _ that _ . seungyoun giggles too, as the reality no doubt dawns on him as well. seungwoo helps him to his feet with a strong grip. he catches seungyoun in his arms to share a slow kiss. 

“please tell me you have other clothes.” the elder whispers against seungyoun’s lips. 

“and if don’t?” seungyoun asks, sliding his arms around seungwoo’s waist.

“i’ll have to smuggle you out of here after dark.” seungwoo can’t help lowering his mouth to seungyoun’s neck. “can’t have anyone else seeing you like this.” the words should be cliche, but seungyoun feels his heart race when they’re combined with seungwoo nipping at his skin. 

“fine.” seungyoun huffs and pulls away from seungwoo. he makes a show of moving to the front of seungwoo’s desk and pulling his clothes out of the largest drawer. while seungyoun tugs on his jeans, seungwoo cleans his hands as best he can with hand sanitizer and tissues. within a few minutes the two manage to look put together again, though they still share a bright flush across their cheeks. 

“can we try that cute french cafe across the street?” seungyoun asks as he retouches his makeup in seungwoo’s oversized desk chair. 

“baby, i have clients.” seungwoo huffs, though it’s full of endearment.

“not until twelve.” seungyoun wags his finger in seungwoo’s direction. “plenty of time.” as the co-owner of the firm, seungwoo supposes he can afford to take the first extended break of his career. 

“alright.” he’d never be able to deny seungyoun anyway. the younger practically skips to the door once he’s satisfied with his appearance. outside seungwoo’s office, everything is business as usual. wooseok even awards seungyoun with a pleasant wave from where he’s speaking with another employee. 

the only person who is affected by seungyoun’s presence as he walks with seungwoo towards the elevators is, of course, yohan. 

“thanks for the coffee yohan.” seungyoun sing-songs as he tosses a grin over his shoulder to the secretary.

“y-you’re welcome seungyoun-ssi.” yohan stutters after the two of them. the poor thing’s cheeks are so red seungyoun can barely hold back his laughter until the elevator doors close. seungwoo quiets him with a kiss that lasts until the first floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> twt & cc: @rosyyoun


End file.
